Online document processing services allow users to create and manipulate documents via the Internet, and store the documents at a remote location. Typically, a user accesses an online document processing service using a web browser operating on a computer or other device. Many existing document management services offer common word processing functions, including text editing, text searching, etc. By storing a document at the remote location, a user can access the document from any location, using a computer or other user device that has access to the Internet. Some online document processing services allow multiple users to access a document and to collaborate in creating and editing the document.